


Captain of the Sea

by blue_midnight_tree



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_tree/pseuds/blue_midnight_tree
Summary: Steve tries to reinforce his love for Bucky





	Captain of the Sea

You are the ocean   
And I, the wandering captain  
Am lost at sea.  
Unknowing of how to swim,  
I float against your gentle embrace.  
Cradled in your exhale,  
I am quietly washed ashore   
Away from you.  
Do not push me away, I say  
As I swim back out  
Knowing you would never let me drown


End file.
